


【SEVENTEEN童話系列】小紅帽

by weiweihish



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiweihish/pseuds/weiweihish
Summary: 童話系列小紅帽請想像孩子們穿露出臉的動物布偶裝。不正經的改編
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 3





	【SEVENTEEN童話系列】小紅帽

**Author's Note:**

> 童話系列
> 
> 小紅帽
> 
> 請想像孩子們穿露出臉的動物布偶裝。
> 
> 不正經的改編

17森林裡住著一隻野狼，他有些特別，不喜歡狩獵卻喜歡吃酸酸甜甜的野果；不喜歡欺負弱小，不過倒是喜歡做一些無傷大雅的惡作劇。

這隻與眾不同的狼的名字是尹淨漢。

這一天，淨漢又在對森林裡的小夥伴們開一些玩笑：他偷偷藏起倉鼠順榮準備好要送給豹貓知勳的禮物，看他著急得團團轉樂了一陣子，才慢悠悠現身，

「順榮啊~在找什麼？」淨漢假裝開口詢問，

「哥！！我要送給知勳的禮物不見了！」順榮哭唧唧撲上他的爪子，圓嘟嘟的可愛臉蛋因為心急而脹紅。

「喔？你是說...這個嗎？」淨漢翻開他的腳掌，底下赫然就是順榮找了半天，他費了好一番功夫才弄來的非常珍貴的植物---咖哩葉。

順榮看看葉子又看看笑咪咪的哥哥，楞神一會，腦子才轉過來又是這個哥哥做的惡作劇，他氣呼呼的噘起嘴嗔怪哥哥為什麼要這樣鬧他，快嚇死他了。

「順榮啊~你知道這個植物的名字嗎？」

「當然知道！」順榮得意洋洋的插腰，「叫做可因式月橘喔！是一種香辛料喔！」

「喔！真厲害啊~那你知道他的俗名又叫什麼嗎？」淨漢依舊笑咪咪。

小小的倉鼠用他小小的手托著下巴思考一陣子，「恩...我記得叫咖哩葉......啊！！」順榮瞬間恍然大悟，他趕緊抱著淨漢蹭蹭，感謝哥哥的提醒，否則他又要被知勳討厭加無視了。

只是蹭到一半倉鼠的臉又皺成一團，「哥，那我該送知勳什麼禮物嗚嗚，不到半小時就是約定的時間了...我來不及準備了......」

淨漢摸摸順榮要他放心，他當然是有備而來，他轉身走進草叢，不到半分鐘又探出頭，嘴裡咬著一包用葉子包成的小包裹，放到順榮面前。

「這是咖啡豆~你帶幾顆給知勳吧~」順榮興奮的打開葉子抱了幾顆豆子出來，他記得知勳跟他提過他很喜歡這種果子的香味！真是太棒了！知勳一定會很開心的！

「不過不能一次讓他吃太多喔！會太亢奮的。」淨漢提醒，順榮用力點頭表示他知道了。他蹭蹭哥哥的腳感謝他的幫忙後就一溜煙的跑了。

淨漢好心情的叼起被丟下的咖哩葉，他記得大熊珉奎前些日子還在叨唸，他覺得食物的香氣不夠讓他心情鬱悶，這下有了這個葉子，可以好好敲他一筆了。  
淨漢開心的搖起尾巴走向珉奎的住處。

大熊珉奎一看到咖哩葉眼睛都亮了！他激動的詢問淨漢是怎麼弄到手的，只是淨漢神祕莫測的笑容讓他不敢繼續問下去。

「那...你要用什麼跟我換呢？」淨漢把咖哩葉緊緊壓在腳掌下，面對珉奎目光如炬也不覺得有壓力。

珉奎拿起一朵香菇。

淨漢挑眉。

珉奎拿起一朵香菇、一顆松果。

淨漢翻了個白眼。

珉奎拿起一朵香菇、一顆松果、一株玫瑰。

淨漢叼起葉子轉身就走，

「等等等等等一下！」珉奎馬上衝上前阻止淨漢離開，他無辜的開口，「哥你怎樣才願意跟我換呢？」

淨漢裂開笑容。

最後淨漢衔著珉奎花了好一段時間編織而成的籃子裝了十朵香菇、十顆松果、十株玫瑰喜孜孜的離開珉奎的洞穴。

珉奎站在洞口緊緊抱著葉子目送淨漢離去......極力忽略內心絲絲的疼痛。

淨漢踏著雀躍的步伐要回到家裡，一陣隐微的香甜氣味突然竄進他的鼻子裡，他頓了頓，用力地朝空氣中嗅嗅，果然有一股好聞的味道，而且這次更濃郁了。

這香氣很明顯是果子的味道，唾液一下大量分泌，淨漢吞了吞口水，他最敵不過漿果的誘惑了。淨漢開始仔細尋找香氣來源。

淨漢沒有用到多少時間就找到了源頭。

淨漢躲在樹叢中，雙眼嚴密盯著戴了一頂大紅色帽子，手提著一個竹編的籃子，裡頭放滿鮮花和顏色鮮豔的草莓與藍莓，腳步輕快走在小徑上的-----年輕男子。

是的，是一位年輕男子，而不是小女孩。

淨漢也聽過那個童話故事，因為老一輩的狼都會以那個故事為借鏡，叮嚀小狼們不要隨便招惹人類，否則只會有悽慘的下場。

淨漢最初從奶奶口中聽到這個故事時只有納悶，為什麼人類會讓一個手無縛雞之力的小女孩隻身進到處處充滿危險的森林之中呢？他尋問奶奶卻招來責罵，說他不專注於故事的重點，淨漢便不敢再問了。

好啦，至少這次人類終於學聰明了，派了一位年輕而且一看上去就力壯的人來送貨。

淨漢不敢輕舉妄動，他只能蹲在樹叢後眼巴巴望著草莓......紅紅的草莓...大大的紅紅的草莓......大大的紅紅的香香的草莓.......大大的紅紅的香香的看起來好好次的草莓.........

於是等淨漢聽到陌生聲響回過神來時，他已經跳出樹叢，跟在那人身後了。

年輕男子當然不是傻瓜，他一聽到有動靜，馬上警覺的回過頭緊緊抓著褲袋裡的槍枝作戒備。卻看見一隻吐著舌頭，鼻頭不停朝空中嗅啊嗅的，看上去就是失了魂的狼朝他前進。

他不禁笑出聲，這一笑卻驚醒了野狼。

淨漢心裡一驚，瞪大雙眼不知該如何是好，他腦袋快速運轉之後決定先示弱，趁男子放下戒心時趕緊逃走......如果可以的話順便順走幾顆草莓也好......

淨漢壓下耳朵垂下尾巴放低身子，擺出服從的姿態，「我......我沒有惡意......」他偷偷抬眼瞄男子的表情，似笑非笑的模樣讓淨漢猜不透他的心思，不過淨漢發覺這個男子長相帥氣極了，而且眼睛好大啊，也好漂亮，嘴唇也好紅喔，就跟草莓一樣......草莓......嗚嗚真好想吃草莓。

戴紅色帽子的男子，恩，我們還沒介紹他呢，姓崔名勝澈，奉媽媽之命給住在森林深處的奶奶送上水果和一些生活用品。

勝澈覺得有些無言，她認為媽媽根本是在報復他昨天嫌她煮的飯菜不好吃才讓他跑這個危險指數極高的腿，平時明明都是讓獵人順便送貨的。

他也不曉得為什麼奶奶堅持要住在森林裡，即使什麼都不方便也不願搬到鎮上與他們同住。

勝澈出發之際，做媽媽的還是會擔心兒子，給他配上了兩把槍，三把獵刀甚至還有胡椒水，再加上他本身跆拳道黑帶的身手，勝澈覺得他一下子成了行走的武器。

原本以為會很普通的完成送貨任務，勝澈還嫌有些無聊之時，還真的讓他碰上了一隻狼！......雖然看上去有些傻。

「你不傷害我，我就不會殺你。」勝澈裝出惡狠狠的語氣，看著趴在地上的狼開始瑟瑟發抖，不知為何他的心裡卻疼了一下，語氣有些放軟，「你跟著我的目的是什麼？」

殊不知淨漢只是俯臥撐的姿勢做太久，手腳開始無力發軟抖動。淨漢小聲嘖了聲，還是假裝害怕的樣子開口，「.對不起......我只是...想吃你籃子裡的草莓.....」淨漢決定誠實為上，說不定男子還會好心施捨他幾顆草莓。

野狼楚楚可憐又軟呼呼的小奶音一下子擊中勝澈心房，他也不知道哪根筋不對，就覺得眼前有著漂亮眼睛的野狼好可愛而且一定無害(小朋友不要學，這是錯誤示範，)，勝澈緩緩蹲下身，從籃子裡挑了一顆最大的草莓放在手心要遞給野狼。

「告訴我你的名字，這顆草莓就給你。」勝澈溫柔的勸誘。

淨漢不敢置信又樂不可支，一邊心裡想著人類果然都是傻子，可惜了這副英俊的外表，一邊怯怯開口，「我...叫尹淨漢...」

勝澈覺得怎會會有狼的名字那麼好聽啊！他興高采烈遵守承諾把草莓交給淨漢，一邊傻笑發花癡看淨漢歡天喜地咬下多汁的草莓。

如願以償吃到盼望已久的草莓的淨漢心花怒放，卻在停留味蕾上的清香餘韻消失時又悲傷起來，只有一顆根本不夠啊......又開始覬覦籃子裡的其他草莓。

勝澈發現淨漢的小舉動笑的溫柔極了，「你那麼喜歡草莓啊？」淨漢大力點點頭，又用力吞了口口水。

「那......」勝澈用手摩娑下巴做思考狀，「你要不要跟我回家，這樣就有很多草莓吃了喔！！」勝澈笑嘻嘻的對淨漢說。

淨漢瞪大雙眼，想像身邊圍繞滿山滿谷的草莓......手掌不知不覺就搭上勝澈伸出來的手。

勝澈笑著拉起淨漢攬進懷裡，「那從今天起，你就是我的狼了！」

以上就是如何馴服野狼成為家犬的故事。(大誤)

番外：

淨漢懶洋洋躺在沙發上，「勝澈啊...我肚子餓了。」

勝澈立刻樂呵呵的俸上一盆草莓。

淨漢躺在床上，「勝澈啊...我的背好酸喔。」

勝澈馬上跳上床幫淨漢按摩，雖然順便揩了油。

勝澈向淨漢撒嬌要抱抱，被淨漢一臉嫌棄拒絕後失落的躲在角落裡畫圈圈。

淨漢不忍心，叫了勝澈的名字後立馬被勝澈撲倒在沙發上。

把一切看在眼裡的勝澈媽：「到底誰才是主人啊......」


End file.
